If I Could Turn Back Time
"If I Could Turn Back Time" is a soft-rock song by Cher. It was released on June 1, 1989, as a single from Cher's album Heart of Stone. The song was highly successful and marked a musical comeback for Cher; it is one her most iconic songs, along with "Believe". "If I Could Turn Back Time" is known in particular for its controversial music video, featuring Cher performing in a highly revealing outfit on a navy ship. Background "If I Could Turn Back Time" was written by Diane Warren, who produced the song with Guy Roche. Lyrically, the song is sung from the perspective of a person wanting to take back words they said that ruined a relationship. Cher originally didn't like the song, but Warren insisted she try it. After singing it, Cher realized that Warren was right about the song.Diane Warren Reveals Cher's Reaction to 'If I Could Turn Back Time': 'F--- You, Bitch!' - Billboard Cher later said that once she she went into the studio, "the song sang itself".Cher Livestream Interview Backstage At The Voice 2013 - YouTube The song has been performed by Cher on a number of her performance tours. Performance & sales "If I Could Turn Back Time" was a chart success. Most notably, it peaked at #1 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart.Cher - Billboard Music video The song's music video was directed by Marty Callner and features Cher performing on a navy battleship, the USS Missouri. She is accompanied by a band and is performing for a large group of enthusiastic navy sailors. Cher's son, Elijah Blue Allman, makes an appearance in the video playing a guitar. There are several shots of Cher singing while straddled atop a cannon, and at the end of the video she dramatically collapses onto the ship's deck. Cher stated in a 2013 interview with Q magazine that the music video took days to shoot and originally, the video was intended to have a fleshed-out plotline. "There was a whole story – I climbed up stuff, I was running away from a lover, I was in a cage, in a speedboat… And when the director got to the edit, he just said, 'F*ck this, here's the money shot'… me on the battleship with the sailors."'Q Magazine' Interview: Cher's 10 Commandments - Cher News The music video's controversy was based around Cher's outfit, consisting of a revealing, V-shaped bathing suit under a fishnet body stocking, a black leather jacket, and black boots. The music video was banned by MTV in 1989 and was later shown only after 9:00 PM. Cher remained apparently unphased, telling Diane Sawyer, "I wasn't really looking to shock anybody out of their mind with that outfit."Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time & Interview w/Diane Sawyer - YouTube Lyrics If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you And you'd stay I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside Words are like weapons they wound sometimes. I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you And you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do If I could turn back time My world was shattered I was torn apart Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care But I lost everything darling then and there Too strong to tell you I was sorry Too proud to tell you I was wrong I know that I was blind, and ooh... If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you And you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do Ooohh If I could turn back time If I could turn back time If I could turn back time ooh baby I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't want to see you go I know I made you cry Ooohh If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do If I could turn back time (turn back time) If I could find a way (find a way) Then baby, maybe, maybe You'd stay (Reach the stars If I could reach the stars) References External links *Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time (Official Music Video) - YouTube *Wikipedia Category:Content Category:Music Videos